


Saving you from things you can't control

by Snowworries



Series: Girl Meets World [4]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Protective! Josh, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowworries/pseuds/Snowworries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Person A is harassed by a random stranger in a club and people B is watching. After a while, Person B steps in and pretends to be Person A’s partner even though they have never seen each other before. Person A just goes with it, but the random stranger is so persistent and doesn’t believe they are a couple that Person A grabs Person B’s neck and kisses them. Somehow both of them don’t back out of the kiss, because, fuck can we never stop pretending?"</p><p>Kinda changed it a little but it's close enough tbh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving you from things you can't control

The beat of the music pounding through her skull, her hair flying out around her as her hips swung, she felt an unwanted hand wrapping around her waist and pulling her backwards. Spinning around she looked up at a creepy smile, his eyes hungry and dark, his hand creeping further and further upwards as she desperately tries to make her brain comprehend what the heck was going on. Pushing back she tried to push him away but he instead grabbed her wrist and pinned it to her side as he continued to stare with pure thirst in his eyes. Feeling her breathing come out faster and more unsteady, she tried desperately to search around for help, her eyes watering slightly as fear started to set in.

 

Suddenly, the man was pushed away from her and an arm was tucked protectively around her shoulders as he placed a small kiss against the top of her head. The smell of pine and sawdust immediately calmed her as she recognised the man beside her. A small squeeze of his hand and he seemed to be reassured as he pulled her closer to his side.

"Hi, babe. Who's this?" Josh's voice was unwavering and eerily calm despite the angry downturn of his mouth revealing his true anger at the appearance of this man. With a look of surprise and slight rage, the man spoke with an icy tone as his eyes gazed sharply to their intertwined hands.

"I'm Jake, what's it to you. I was just talking to this pretty lady over here until you decided to ruin our conversation." He glared at Josh, his eyes sharp and piercing as Josh looked on in fake amusement.

"She's my girlfriend, actually, and I had just gone to grab us some drinks before you decided to step in." He paused to calm his temper as he noticed his tone rising in aggression. "Now, my girlfriend and I are going to leave now. Without you." With a small thank you from Maya, they turned away from the man.

 

As the two went to leave Maya felt a sharp tug on the inside of her elbow, jerking her back slightly before she tried to slap his hand away, when Josh reaches out and grabs his shirt by the collar.

"Don't touch my girlfriend again. I will not hesitate to find you and make sure that you can't touch her if you tried."

Pushing him back with a hard shove, he angled her away from the floor, and he pulled her from the club.  Wandering along the road the two kept close together as streetlights beamed down upon them, making their way towards Maya's apartment building. A coat wrapped around her shoulders and her hands held tightly within his own, she led him inside the dimly-lit building, sending a quick wave at the security guard before she made her way up the stairs to her flat. Pushing open her front door, she made her way inside before she made her way towards the sofa, Josh following behind as he looked around the room in wonder.

 

Both of them sitting on either side of her sofa, she looked over at him as he fiddled with his fingers before she moved closer towards him, reaching up to cup his face as he stared back at her in slight surprise. Pulling him closer she pulled him in for a small kiss, holding her face tenderly he responded in like as he pulled her into his lap, her arms coming up to wrap around his neck instinctively. As the continued to kiss, she reached down and started playing with a fraying end of his jacket, a small smile blooming on his face before he pushed her back slightly enough to look at her head on.

"Maya, not that that wasn't the best kiss I've ever had, but I'm really tired and you look beat. Why don't we just lie down and get some rest? We can talk about all this in the morning, okay?"

With a slight nod, she reached for his hand and dragged him to her bedroom where she pulled out a pair of comfortable pyjamas and headed for the bathroom to change.

 

Looking around her room he spotted hundreds of drawings and sketches lining her bedroom walls, several ones of pure colour and others of people she must have known. One drawing, in particular, captured his attention, a sketch sitting framed on her desk was seemingly one of which was a mirror reflection of himself drawn in a fine-liner pen. Staring at it intensely he lay down on her bed, one arm outstretched as he made to stare out of her window, a bay window sitting underneath as a rush of warmth ran through him at the idea that she and Riley maybe sat there on days such as this one possibly even talking about him. Just maybe. Hearing the bathroom door creep open he spotted her coming into the room, her wavy hair tied tightly in a bun and baggy clothing hanging off of her as if it were on a frame. She smiled over at him before she curled up against his chest as she lay herself down against his outstretched arm, her eyes closing as a light blush ran along her cheekbones, accentuating her tan freckles and long blonde eyelashes. With a sigh of content, he closed his own, his mind full of her; her eyes, her hair, her smile. Her, her, her as he fell asleep in her arms.

 

-

 

Waking up he saw light streaming in through a small gap in the curtains, the girl in his arms still resting peacefully as a strand of hair floated in the air as she breathed in and out rhythmically. Suddenly, he noticed a silhouette in the light from outside, the smirking face of a familiar Matthews daughter beaming back at him as she lay across an assortment of pillows on the bay window. With a finger to his lips and a waving motion he motioned her out of the room, a small smile and giggle released as she made her way outside, her eyes floating over the two intertwined under the bed sheets. Before she left the room, she patted her best friend's hair and placed a delicate kiss across her hairline, tucking the blankets tighter around her before heading to the kitchen in search of salvageable food.

 

Rousing Maya, he quickly pulled her into the darkness of his chest when she groaned at the unwelcome glare of the morning sun rays dancing delicately across her face. Placing a kiss atop her head he pulled her into his arms, her own coming around to wrap around his middle as she breathed him in, a small chuckle being released as he ruffled her hair in amusement. Sliding out from underneath the covers he ruffled his own hair and made his way over to her side of the bed, lifting her over his shoulder as she squealed in surprise. Her eyes wide and small hands pounding against his shoulder blades she tried to kick furiously as he held her ankles in his hands. Pushing the door open, he squinted at the light streaming through the window as he carried her towards an expectant and waiting Riley. With a heave, he hauled Maya in Riley's outstretched arms, the smaller Matthews girl laughing as Maya looked up at her in shock and slight embarrassment in the morning light. With a small laugh, the Matthews girl spoke to the Hart,

"I was wondering when you two would get together. Now, let's cheer some orange juice to the start of the VERY long game."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a bunch for reading this (or maybe you just skipped to the end to see what I would say... maybe) but I was able to write this in about an hour, yay me for being productive, and hopefully I can write something else later because heck yeah. Anywho, hope you enjoyed because I sure did.
> 
> See ya'll later, mah dudes


End file.
